


Outcast

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks she has discovered an impossible thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying not to flood the archive, but I'm cranking out like 3 fic a day right now and I figured why the hell not.

Despite the fact that McKay was spectacularly annoyed with Sheppard the moment he activated the chair – not because he did something he wasn’t supposed to, but because he had something they all dreamed of – John and Rodney are near instant friends. Maybe because John isn’t well liked by the Military, and Rodney isn’t well-liked by anyone, they sort of gravitate toward one another.

First it’s the mess hall at Antarctica Station, where they eat lunch, surrounded by people who pointedly don’t sit too close. Then it’s McKay’s crash course on Stargate physics, which John only understands about half of, but listens attentively (later, Dr. Weir sits him down in front of a corny video featuring Dr. Daniel Jackson explaining, in great detail, everything they know about the Stargate and the universe).

Later, when the head of the Military contingent, Col. Marshall Sumner, arrives, he and John butt heads immediately. It’s not like John does it on purpose, but it’s clear from first contact that it’s not going to be smooth sailing. It never is.

And if he hides out in the Chair Room with Rodney, well, he’s just trying to help out, uncover the secrets of the universe and whatnot.

And Elizabeth sees the looks of defiance and disrespect toward Sheppard, especially after losing Sumner; sees, has always seen, and sometimes felt, the sheer annoyance at Dr. McKay. So it comes as quite a shock to her that they seem to get along, that when Sheppard pushes McKay over a balcony, it’s with no malice, but with childlike laughter. And Rodney, who is all arrogance with a side of impatient frowns, is all smiles in the presence of John Sheppard.

She thinks she has discovered an impossible thing; two impossible things, because Atlantis itself is a constant surprise. But maybe the expedition, maybe Atlantis herself needs this friendship in order to survive.


End file.
